Users are becoming able to concurrently receive various forms of information from various sources. For instance, consumer electronics devices (e.g., personal computers, mobile devices, set-top-boxes, televisions, etc.) may include multiple software frameworks, each providing one or more applications and content. For example, each framework may be associated with (or provided by) an equipment manufacturer, a content provider, and/or an individual software vendor (ISV).
Unfortunately, the ability to manage and navigate through such information is limited by effective barriers or silos that exist between such applications, frameworks, and/or information sources. Thus, a user may have to repeatedly perform operations that involve finding and viewing content. Moreover, users are currently limited in finding contextual information or content pertaining to information or content that is currently being received.
Personalization is becoming increasingly important in establishing operational characteristics for devices. However, devices do not currently provide much assistance in personalizing particular content or information that is provided to users.